They Were Meant To Be
by IxAMxMEx
Summary: It's Lily and James's final year at Hogwarts. Along with their friends it should be a lot of drama and fun. JPLE SBOC RLOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- i do not own any of these character that are in the books. The rest are mine. **

A 17 year old Lily Evans was staring unbelievably at the parchment in front of her. She has just received her Hogwarts letter telling her she had just got Head Girl... down side; it told her who had got Head Boy.

_Dear Ms Evans,_

_I would like to inform you that as Head Girl you will be planning balls and looking after the other prefects with your fellow head James Potter. Congratulations and I look forward to seeing you throughout the school year._

_Yours Sincerely Albus Dumbledore. _

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lily screamed," I HAVE TO WORK WITH HIM!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!" she screamed in frustration.

Oh My God... I really need to speak to Paris and London. Paris and London were two of the prettiest girls in Hogwarts and also happened to be twins. Their mother had some kind of obsession with naming her kids after cities. London had straight black hair while Paris had the same hair but in platinum blonde. The girls were able to change their hair colour because they were both metamorphagus. The two were very much the same but Paris used her looks to get with pretty much any guy in school, pretty much she was the female version of Sirius Black. London was the more conservative one and she only had a few boyfriends a year, most of who cheated on her because she was too trusting.

Lily's owl was away sending a letter so she decided to wait the two days until they were to Hogwarts to spill the news.

The rest of the holiday went by as normal, i.e. Petunia screaming at her sister as often as she could. On the first of September came Lily was old enough to apparate so she said goodbye to her parents and was gone.

She arrived at the platform and was immediately tackled to the ground by two girls. One blonde and one with black hair.

"London, Paris... I've missed you soooooooo much!"

"Oh Lils, we missed you too" Paris giggled.

"And me and Jamie-poo missed you too!" Sirius Black yelled as he jumped on the three girls.

"Sirius Black! Get off us" London screamed.

"Awww and here i thought you loved me London".

His comment was only met with an icy glare from the girl.

"Oi Padfoot! Stop harassing my future girlfriend" James yelled from across the platform.

Once again another of the marauders were met with an icy glare this time from Lily Evans.

"Lets just get on the train guys. I'm bored out here." Paris pulled the two along with her as they were still glaring daggers at the two handsome marauders.

Once on the train Lily and London calmed down enough to share the news they had over the summer. Lily told the girls she was Head Girl and who was Head Boy. At this London and Paris screamed and then placed looks of sympathy on their faces. London then told Lily that the boy next door had been hitting on her all summer. She had rejected him and he hit her so Paris came up and slapped him one hard on his face. And then she kicked him in the balls and he screamed like a little baby. At this all of the girls laughed but stopped abruptly as their compartment door opened. In the doorway stood Severus Snape.

"Uh Lily could I talk to you?" He asked.

"Go on then, talk" Lily replied.

"I meant in private".

"No, you can tell me in front of my friends".

"Uh fine then, I'm sorry for what I said back in fifth year, I didn't mean it!"

"Apology not accepted, you can go now!"

"Ha... You showed him now didn't you!" London exclaimed.

"Damn right I did! I have to go to the prefect meeting now so I'll see you guys later."

Lily made her way to the meeting when she was stopped by none other than Lucius Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Lily asked.

"Watch yourself mudblood, you should really show respect to your betters," He hissed venomously.

"Maybe it's you who should watch yourself, and try to be polite to people have more magical skill," she retorted. As she walked past him she hit him with a bat bogey hex, which made her laugh quite a bit.

As Lily walked into the prefect compartment she saw that everyone else was there and staring at her.

"Bit late don't you think?"

"Shut it Potter!" was all she replied with.

The meeting went on and Lily started to notice that James was really taking charge and not being his usual arrogant self. After half an hour the meeting ended and the only people left in the carriage was James and Lily.

"So did you want to tell me why you were late?" James asked Lily.

"Not really, so I'll just say this... whoever is outside being attacked by flying bogies tell them they deserved it" Lily replied smiling" Anyways. Goodbye!"

She walked out of the room with a smile still on her face and went to catch up with Paris and London. As she left James was bewildered, what the hell did she mean by that he asked himself. He walked out into the corridor he saw none other than Lucius Malfoy fighting off some very angry Bat Bogies. He cracked up laughing and then ran away before he was seen.

**A/N Sorry to leave it here but i'm doing the train as 2 chapters. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- again. I don't own these characters except for the few that are my own. **

James burst into the compartment that he was sharing with Sirius and the other Marauders still laughing.

"Whoa!! Prongs, what's so funny?" Sirius asked in confusion.

"Well Paddy My Boy. I will tell you but only because you are my very best friend. My darling Lilypad has cast the most magnificent Bat Bogey hex on none other than Lucius Malfoy!"

There was a stunned silence as the Marauders took in what they had just heard. All of a sudden Sirius started screaming in laughter. All anyone could think was that Sirius was high on sugar again.

All of a sudden the compartment door opened and London, Paris and Lily ran in.

"What happened? Is Sirius dying?" London asked a bit of hope in her voice.

"Well that's not very nice now is it London!" Sirius retorted.

"Oh well... everyone else didn't mind"

Sirius turned around and glared daggers at the Marauders sitting behind him. "Anyways I was only laughing at what our dear little Lilykins inflicted upon the deserving Malfoy."

At this London and Paris looked around at Lily with a questioning look and Lily caved and told them about what had happened. There was a shocked silence and then the twins started laughing and suddenly ran off to try and find Malfoy and his pet bogies.

"Well, I better follow them and make sure there's no trouble," Lily said quietly as she left the compartment.

"Lily! Wait I'll come with you. Malfoys probably out for revenge" James called out to her.

"Oh, thanks Jam- Potter" Lily said back. _Oh no you did not just almost call him James. She did not just almost call him James... Did she?_

The two walked along in silence until suddenly there was a sudden screaming from up the train a bit.

"Oh God, what could that be?" Lily said worriedly.

She ran off and James quickly followed her. As she sped off James was pushed aside by his best mate Sirius... obviously because he had recognised the scream as London's.

Lily ran off in the direction the scream came from and saw that her best friend London had somehow acquired an ugly red cut on the side of her face.

"Who did that to you? Cause when I found out I'll curse 'em to hell," an enraged Sirius yelled.

"If you must know Sirikins... it was me!" said a very sickly sweet voice.

Sirikins turned around to see who it was but Lily and Paris had got there first...

"You stupid bitch! What did you think you were doing? Lily screamed at her but all Paris did was slap her before the ugly girl ran away. While the two girls were having a go at her Sirius tried to place who it was in her mind. The girl had horrible lank greasy blonde hair and glasses with fake jewels around the edges. Now he remembered she was that sixth year in Hufflepuff, the chick that thought she knew everything about everyone (and she really did) Rita Skeeter.

"Oh that girl is hideous!" Sirius said to the carriage.

"Oh My God... You are so superficial!" came a voice from the floor.

"London you're ok!"Paris and Lily screamed.

"Yep I'm fine... but now I'm hungry so I'm gonna go and find the lolly cart!" she said brightly.

She sat up and ran out the door leaving a very confused compartment behind.

"Ok that was really strange!" Lily and Paris yelled. They followed London out the door laughing and trying to catch up with her. Sirius was left confused so he too left to find his friends.

"Sirius... where've you been buddy?" James shouted when Sirius walked in.

"Uhh... another compartment and totally confused!" he said back.

"Well I bet that happens a lot." Came a voice from the door.

Sirius turned around and saw a smaller version of him (around 5'3, Sirius is 6'2).

"Regulus did you finally learn to get a sense of humour... don't think mummy dearest would approve though would you?"Sirius said back.

"At least I have a mother that likes me!" he shot back.

"Yeah... well who'd want to be liked by that old hag, now bye" and he slammed the door in his face.

A few minutes later Paris and London walked in by themselves, looking round they noticed the only available seats were next to Remus and Sirius. Paris spotted it quicker and jumped into the spot next to Remus. London looked extremely mad at that and point blank refused to sit next to the eager Sirius so she sat down on the floor pouting. Sirius stared at her in amazement and then said to her. "I'm hugely offended Harrison!" all he got in return was "That's nice isn't it, but I find the floor much more comfortable than having to sit next to your ugly mug."

This made everyone laugh and Sirius even more offended.

"So where's Lily?" James tried to ask casually.

"Well if you must know she's with her new boy friend Marcus Peakes," London replied loftily.

At this James tensed up and started to scowl as he looked out the window.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily's POV

After her and Paris had run after their unpredictable friend, she was pulled into a compartment by her boyfriend Marcus. He immediately pulled her into a full make out session until the compartment door opened.

"Lily, sorry but we have to patrol the corridors now," a sad looking Potter called through the door.

"Oh... ok sorry Marcus but I have to go," Lily gave him a quick kiss and then left.

What Lily didn't see was a fuming Marcus glaring daggers through the door aimed at James.

Marcus's POV

That stupid James Potter, I'll kill him I swear it. Who does he think he is taking Lily away from me like that? I've been waiting to go out with her for years... I'm really pissed off right now. Marcus was ranting as he walked back to his Ravenclaw compartment that he shared with his friends. He sat down and looked at the guys surrounding them. Like the Marauders they were a group of four; there was Marcus who had short brown hair and baby blue eyes, after the 3 marauders he was the hottest guy in Hogwarts. Then you had Kurt, he was a blonde with brown eyes that had an unnatural obsession with Lily's friend London, next there was Kyle the dark haired Ravenclaw womaniser that was only beaten by Sirius Black. Finally last but not least you had Trevor the little ginger haired boy that was currently dating the schools biggest geek.

"So boys, you wanna know how many girls I've snogged so far?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah okay, just as long as one of them wasn't London I'm okay with it," Kurt said.

"Okay then, 5 up to this point, I'd like to see Black top that!"

"Well actually, I heard that Black was already up to 7 and when I heard that he was already walking into another compartment 10 minutes ago."

Kyle suddenly turned very sour and walked out in the direction of Lily's compartment.

"Well you know what he's going to do now don't you?"

"Uh no..." Kurt said stupidly.

"He's gone to see London 'cause Black obviously likes her!" Marcus responded

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Lily's Compartment (Same Time)

As Lily walked in from her patrols she sat down and surveyed her best friends of almost seven years. First you had London, the younger and more vulnerable twin with deep blue eyes and the thick black hair with a bluish tinge. She had a bad temper if you got her really mad and even half the Slytherins were afraid of her. She was more interested in having fun than in the guys and just acted like the half crazy person she is. Then you had Paris, the blonde bombshell of Hogwarts who most people

thought was extremely stupid. Like Lily and her sister she loved to have fun but she also had her own little black book that had every single guy in Hogwarts name except one. The one guy she had always liked even though he was a werewolf, but knew that she would never have. One thing that seemed common in their group was really bad tempers, Paris if she got really riled up only just missed out on Lily's spot of having the scariest temper. So pretty much the girls were not the type of people that you wanted to mess with. All three of them were very strong from training on the quidditch team where London was the other beater alongside Black, and Lily and Paris were chasers with James. While Lily was thinking the compartment door opened and in walked Kyle the Ravenclaw womaniser walked in.

"So ladies aren't you feeling blessed to be in my presence?" he asked even more arrogantly than James or Sirius would have.

"Blessed that it'll be gone soon!" Paris replied in a sing-song voice. When he didn't leave she added something on the end "You know that was supposed to be a subtle hint for you to leave dumb ass!"

"Well lucky for you, it's not you that I want to see! London could I talk to you for a moment?" he asked in what he thought was a seductive manner.

"... I guess," London said back.

The two walked out and Kyle discreetly looked sideways and saw Sirius so he pushed London UP against the wall and started to kiss her passionately. Unfortunately for him he didn't realise that London was actually a lot stronger than she looked and kneed him in the balls and when he fell on his knees slapped him across the face.

"YOU SHOULD JUST FUCK OFF YOU KNOW THAT! NO-ONE MESSES WITH ME AND GETS AWAY WITH THAT YOU BASTERD!" London screamed at him.

"... and that is why you never mess with London Harrison!"a bewildered Sirius said when London had finished her rant.

"Oh hi Black... oh I love hurting creeps in the morning". London sang and then turned around and walked into her compartment.

A few minutes later Sirius heard laughing and then a door opening, he turned around and saw Kyle on the floor again with two new handprints on his face courtesy of Lily and Paris. After all that the train arrived and the 3 different groups went their separate ways for the night.

**AN: I know it kind of sucks but hopefully you'll be seeing more of all this drama maybe. Review if you like it but please don't be harsh.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- the characters are not mine except the ones I made up. JK Rowling is a genius. **

Unknown to the Marauders as they were walking to their carriage they were being watched by Lily and the girl's worst enemies. The three girls were in Hufflepuff (no offence to Hufflepuff but I hate Slytherins and Ravenclaw are supposed to be smart) and were referred to round the school as the JJ Posers, not that they knew that. Their names were Janet Jackels, Jasmine Jones and Joy Johnston. Looking at their names you could tell why they were called the JJ's. All three of them had died platinum hair but Janet had brown eyes, Jasmine had baby blue eyes and Joy had brown eyes as well. The girls were well known sluts around the school and were insanely jealous of Lily, London and Paris's popularity and the fact that they talked to the Marauders and everyone loved them. They had made it their mission that by seventh year Janet would be dating James, Jasmine going out with Sirius and Joy dating Remus.

"You know girls; I think this is our year!" Janet said when they were in their carriage that had previously held a group of second year.

"How? Our plans have never worked before," Jasmine asked.

"Yeah she's right; they've always hated us because of those losers in Gryffindor," Joy added.

"Yeah but this year Lily has a boyfriend and you know they can be very persuasive to do what I want!" Janet said evilly.

The rest of their ride was spent talking about how great their hair is, how much they love the Marauders, how much they had the Gryffindor girls and just pointless stuff about how they think they're better than everyone else.


End file.
